This Everyday Love
by mncali
Summary: When Chandler's "everyday love" is taken from him, he'll do anything to get it back-even if it means risking all he has.....CHAPTER FOUR FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a new story, which I'm extremely nervous about. It's a very different type of story than I usually write, but I hope it'll turn out well, if I decide to continue it. Anyway, it's based on the song, "This Everyday Love", which is by the band Rascal Flatts. This chapter is pure mush, and basically just sets up the characters more than anything, there really is no plot related stuff in this, nothing big anyway. But please get through it, and REVIEW! Let me know if this should continue!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the song, which is by Rascal Flatts.  
  
Chandler Bing smiled as the sun warmed his face and he opened his eyes. Glancing at the body next to him, his grin grew wider. His wife lay there, fast asleep, her chest rising and falling with her even breaths. He didn't wake her, rather, he just watched her. He loved watching her. Not just sleep either, but he loved watching her do anything.  
  
He grinned again and gently got out of the bed, try his hardest not to wake her. He slipped into a robe and shuffled out into the kitchen, putting on the coffee pot and grabbing the newspaper from outside the door. He'd barely started pulling out the ingredients for breakfast when he heard their door open and shut. Within a few seconds, Monica's hand touched his shoulders and he turned around to kiss her. "Hey, gorgeous," he murmured before laying a soft kiss on her lips, "You could've slept!"  
  
She smiled, "Don't worry about it, I wanted to be with you."  
  
He grinned. He'd wanted to be with her, too.  
  
***  
  
Chandler Bing sat at his desk, working through the latest proposal he'd been asked to review. He absentmindedly scattered the papers around him. He loved his job at the advertising firm, but there were other things to distract him today.  
  
Like his wife.  
  
Like Christmas.  
  
Like what to get her for a gift.  
  
He wasn't quite sure yet what he should buy. He knew both of them had what they really wanted this year, and yet he wanted to make it even more special. This Christmas was the most special of all already, and he wanted to keep the theme.  
  
He sat there for a while, dreaming off in Monica and Chandler dreamland, until his coworker Zach came in and waved a hand in front of Chandler's face. "Hey, Bing?" he shouted, laughing, "Zoning a bit?"  
  
Chandler broke his reverie and shook his head, "Yea, a little," he said, "Sorry, I know I should be working, I just...."  
  
Zach smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's Christmastime. We've all got other things on our minds. Especially you," he said, grinning.  
  
Chandler smiled back, "Yea," he said under his breath, "Yea, I do."  
  
Zach left and Chandler picked the phone up off his desk and dialed the number he knew so well. "Hey, honey," he said when she picked up.  
  
"Hey," she responded, and he could hear the smile on her face, "When are you coming home?"  
"Pretty soon," he said, "I can't concentrate today anyway, so I might as well go home. I'm guessing I'll beat the dark."  
  
"Just get home for dinner," Monica said, and he could tell she had some sort of surprise.  
  
He smiled, and responded that he would be.  
  
She knew that anyway. She didn't have to ask.  
  
***  
  
Monica had just finished lighting the last candle when Chandler walked in the door. "Hey, something and someone looks beautiful," he said happily, kissing her hello, "What'd you do all this for?"  
  
Monica shrugged, "Because I felt like it," she said, "and because we're both still sort of celebrating."  
  
Chandler grinned for the millionth time that day, "Yea," he responded, "I guess we still sort of are."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again gently, forgetting the hot dinner already on the table. " I love you so much," he said softly, "So very, very much."  
  
She smiled and let herself lean back into his arms, "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Chandler sighed. He could always count on that, that smile in the apartment, that "I love you." The actions that got him through days, weeks, months.....that was all he needed. If he had her, he had life. He could deal with the worst, as long as she was by his side.  
  
As he held her, his hand moved slowly up from her waist onto her stomach.  
  
Where their baby was.  
  
They'd been told over and over it would never happen. That they could give up, there was no hope. How many doctors had given them no chances? Seven, at least. But they'd refused to believe it. Though they'd pursued other options as well, they'd never given up on their dream of one day conceiving a child together.  
  
And they'd gotten it. Sometimes, they'd learned, two people's love can be stronger than medicine.  
  
"I can't wait," he whispered, kissing her neck gently. "I can't wait until next year...."  
  
He felt her grin against his cheeks, "We're gonna be tripping over all the toys," she whispered, "And have three stockings, and have to play Santa Claus...."  
  
"I can't wait," he repeated, and knew he'd never meant it more. He'd always been scared of having kids, even with her. But now....it'd never felt more right. And he knew he didn't have to be scared anymore.  
  
***  
  
"All right," he said to himself, "I can do this, I can find something!" he sighed, and knew that he couldn't. Ever since she'd come around, her gift had always been the hardest one to buy. Nowadays, it was the only one. She bought the gifts for all their relatives and friends, because she loved things like that, but of course, he was left to his own devices when it came to a gift for her.  
  
"Hmmm...." he sighed, as he walked back and forth throughout the aisles of Macy's.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes caught something. A gorgeous white cradle, with ribbons streaming down the edges, and a cute rabbit pattern any baby would love. And suddenly he knew what he was going to get her for a gift. Suddenly, it was all completely clear.  
  
***  
  
He'd had to bring in virtually everyone he'd known, but it'd been worth it, he realized as he looked around at his work, and grinned.  
  
For her Christmas present, or early present, rather, since it was only the 20th, he'd recruited Rachel to bring Monica shopping for a full day while he was supposed to be "working" and she had the day off. Instead of going to work, however, he'd brought in tons of people to paint the guest bedroom, re-carpet it, and set up the furniture he'd gotten. Now, as he surveyed it all, he knew it'd been the right choice for a gift.  
  
Since they didn't know the sex yet, he'd covered the walls in a light sage green, with a subtle pattern of pale vanilla rabbits as the boarding. Them lighter color matched the new carpet, the cradle, the changing table, the rocking chair, the bookshelf, the everything, all with sage green accents.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
***  
  
He'd told Rachel to bring Monica back around six, and that he'd arrive at six-fifteen. There was no reason for her to go in the guest room within that fifteen minutes; she'd probably just start dinner, at least he hoped.  
  
He paced a street near their apartment so Monica wouldn't see him, all his confidence fizzling as he started hoping and praying that she'd like it. Finally, he took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, crossing his fingers that he'd done the right thing. He reached his door and flung it open.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
Every morning the sun shines through my window  
  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
  
Catch up on the front page morning news  
  
Then she walks up behind me, throws her arms around my neck  
  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect  
  
It's ordinary, plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same old, same old keeping it new  
  
Emotion, so familiar  
  
Nothing 'bout it too peculiar  
  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
  
Of this everyday love  
  
Every afternoon I make a phone call  
  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
  
And it'll be right there tomorrow, just like every day before  
  
It's ordinary, plain and simple  
  
Typical, this every day love  
  
Same old, same old, keeping it new  
  
Emotion, so familiar  
  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
  
Of this everyday love  
  
PULEEESE! Review this! Let me know if it should continue at all! 


	2. Suspicions

WOW! I have never gotten so many reviews on just one intro chapter-you guys are AWESOME! Please keep up the reviews.....maybe I can break 200 on this! So, anyway, here's chappie number two, it may be the last update for a little while, like two weeks or so, b/c of midterms. But we'll see......remember reviews motivate me!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Rachel, I'm telling you, she's not here! Are you sure you dropped her off?" Chandler yelled frantically into the phone.  
  
"Chandler, I'm not an idiot. I dropped her off five minutes ago, just like you said to. Maybe she went out."  
  
"All right, maybe," Chandler said softly, and hung up the phone. He hadn't taken time to survey the apartment before he'd called Rachel worriedly, wondering where on earth his wife was. But suddenly, his eyes took in a sight he didn't want to see.  
  
Monica's jacket.  
  
Monica's keys.  
  
Monica's shoes.  
  
There was no way she would've left the apartment without those three things. He sucked in his breath and dialed the phone frantically. "Hello," he shouted into the phone, "hello, I need some help here. My wife....she's missing, I can't find her anywhere, she...."  
  
"Sir, calm down and explain your situation," the operator said gently.  
  
"Okay," he said, trying to catch his breath, "I came home from work, and my wife, she's not here. Her coat is here, her shoes are here, her keys are here, but she's not. And her best friend says she just dropped her off ten minutes ago. Please, you've got to help me. She's two months pregnant, and she...."  
  
"All right, sir, I'm sending some officers over right now."  
  
Chandler gave her their address and thanked her, hanging up the phone. He was still in shock, refusing to believe somebody had actually taken his wife. No, she'd be back, she's just.....  
  
A sudden rap at the door brought Chandler to his senses and he rushed to answer it. Two policemen stood at the door, grim looks decorating their faces. "Mr. Bing?" they asked, not looking at him, but rather the apartment, "Our dispatcher told us you think your wife is missing?"  
  
"Yes!" Chandler said frantically, "You've got to do something. She's pregnant, and she...."  
  
One of the officers held up his hands, "All right, Mr. Bing, start at the beginning."  
  
Chandler hurriedly rushed through his story, and finally wound up at where they were now. "But you're wasting time listening to me," he shouted, "Get some one out there to look for her, please!"  
  
The officer sighed, "Unfortunately, Mr. Bing, we cannot do that until we've decided just what kind of case this is. Are you sure your wife wouldn't of just left you? She could've left her keys and all, since she wouldn't be needing them."  
  
Chandler glared at the officer, "She's two months pregnant, and I love her with all my heart, plus I know she loves me too."  
  
"Whether or not you say you love her is irrelevent, Mr. Bing. And to tell you the truth, the only person who really knows if she loves you is her, so she could've left."  
  
"You want proof?" Chandler nearly shouted. He ushered the police men into their immaculate bedroom, and threw up Monica's closet, displaying the fact that is was full. "You think she would've left without any of her stuff?"  
  
The policemen nodded towards each other, and one turned to Chandler. "All right, Mr. Bing. We're going to take you down to the station for questioning. Does Monica have any other family, or friends like that?"  
  
Chandler hurriedly ran through the list, hoping that the police would just get the formalities out of the way and find his wife. The situation was started to sink in; Monica was gone. She'd been taken.  
  
***  
  
Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Monica's parents ran into the police station hurriedly; Judy and Jack having been at Ross' apartment that day. Chandler sat on a cold metal chair, his head in his hands.  
  
"Chandler, what's going on," Ross demanded, "Where is my sister?!?"  
  
Chandler looked up, tears in his baby blues, "I don't know, Ross," he whispered, "I can't answer that question."  
  
Rachel sat down and gently rubbed Chandler's back, "Sweetie, I'm sure they're going to find her. She just disappeared, she couldn't be far."  
  
Chandler nodded, and looked up at the policemen who had just come in the room. "Mr. Bing, will you please follow us?" one of them asked, "Your friends and relatives will be taken into separate rooms in a second."  
  
Chandler obliged and got up slowly, following the policemen into a cold, cement room.  
  
***  
  
"All right, Mr. Bing, as I'm sure you've realized, you are hooked up to a lie detector, so any lies you tell, will be detected. We highly suggest you tell us the truth." Chandler nodded, and the policeman, who looked oddly unsympathetic, continued. "My first question, Mr. Bing, is, did you take or kill your wife?"  
  
"WHAT?" Chandler had to grip on the sides of the chair to keep from standing up and strangleling the man across from him, "Why on Earth would you think that," he seethed, "I love my wife with all my heart. Why would you even SUGGEST that?"  
  
"Mr. Bing, it is my experience that most abuductions of women this age are done by their husbands or someone else in the relative group. Now, tell me, has Monica ever expressed any desire to leave you, or have you ever wanted to leave her?"  
  
Chandler breathed heavily and glared, "I have never wanted to leave my wife," he said, "nor has she ever wanted to leave me. We're expecting a baby, for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Have either of you ever been unsure about whether or not you wanted the child?"  
  
Chandler's eyes grew narrower. "It has been my wife's dream to have a child since she was little. It's been mine since we married. We tried for two years to have a child. You think that says we don't want the baby?"  
  
"Mr. Bing, I am merely covering all the bases."  
  
Chandler could no longer contain himself, "But you're LOSING TIME!" he burst out, "Whoever has my wife is getting away, right as we speak. You've got to do SOMETHING!"  
  
The policeman put a firm hand on Chandler's shoulder and sat him back down, "I cannot send out men right now Mr. Bing, not until I have made absolutely sure that it was not someone in your family that took her. It's a waste of police in a city that desperately needs them."  
  
"My wife is not a WASTE!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"Mr. Bing, calm down," the police man said cautiously, "We will find your wife."  
  
***  
  
"All right, so how would you be related to Mrs. Bing?" the police officer asked Ross.  
  
"I'm her brother," Ross said, "And please, can we just get this over with? I didn't take my sister. You've got to find out who really did!"  
  
"Mr. Geller, it is our experience that many abductors come from within the family."  
  
"Well, maybe this case isn't typical," Ross said angrily, "No one in our family would take my sister. We love her to death."  
  
"Just in case," the policeman said, seemingly annoyed, "We're doing this. My first question, and, just to remind you, if you lie we will detect it, is where were you this afternoon?"  
  
"I had my son with me for the afternoon, and my parents came to my apartment to visit him."  
  
"Now, do you have permenent custody of this son?"  
  
"No, I'm divorced, and we share custody. What does this have to do with my sister being gone?"  
  
"Well, perhaps you wanted your sister's child to replace the one you cannot have full time."  
  
"That is LUDICROUS!" Ross screamed, and tears filled his eyes, "Please," he whispered, "Stop this. Find my sister! I didn't take her."  
  
"We'll see about that," the police man said, unremorseful.  
  
REVIEW the heck outta this! 


	3. Everything We Can

All righty.....well, the response on the last chapter was good, but not as good as the first, so PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! Thanks! This chapter is a little short, and sets the stage more than anything.....I'm still sort of introducing, so I'm sorry about that. But bear with it, and it will get much mor exciting! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Allright, Ms. Buffay, I'd like to start with the questions now," the police officer informed Phoebe.  
  
"Go ahead, just get them done," Phoebe said, fidgeting impatiently.  
  
"How does Mr. Bing feel about his wife?"  
  
"Chandler? And Monica? They're like an institution. He loves her with everything he has in him. She wanted a baby so much that he even offered to let her be artificially inseminated since he was told he couldn't have kids. He did that because he loved her."  
  
The policeman nodded, writing down her words on a pad, "Now, this baby, how did Mr. Bing feel about it?"  
  
"I just told you. Chandler wanted that baby more than anything."  
  
The policeman nodded, "So much so that he would take his wife to have sole custody?"  
  
Phoebe flew out of her chair and raged at the man, "Chandler would never, ever, ever do anything of that sort," she said angrily, "Never. And if you continue to insult the finest guy on the planet, I swear to God, I won't answer any more of your damn questions!"  
  
***  
  
"All right, Ms. Green, we need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Rachel gritted her teeth, "I got that," she said impatiently.  
  
"Okay, had Monica ever mentioned anything to you about any sort of abuse situation?"  
  
"Chandler would never touch his wife in that way," Rachel said, using her entirety to control her anger, "Never!"  
  
"You're sure about this?" the police officer said, and Rachel nodded, "Well, okay then, where were you this afternoon?"  
  
"I went shopping with Monica, and then I dropped her off at her apartment, then went back to my own."  
  
"And where do you live?"  
  
"Right across the hall, but I was in my bedroom. I wouldn't have heard anything."  
  
"You're absolutely positive that you dropped Monica off?"  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid. I dropped Monica off, and someone took her. It has nothing to do with Chandler. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Ms. Green, we...."  
  
"Need to cover all the bases, I know. Just cover them fast."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Geller, had your daughter ever expressed any weird thoughts about her husband?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "Chandler was the perfect husband," he said, "he didn't do this."  
  
"Then," the police man said, stroking his chin, "Did you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mr. Geller, I would like to inform you that you, and your wife, are connected to lie detectors."  
  
Judy butted in, "We're not lying," she whispered, terrified, "We're telling the truth. We didn't take our daughter."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
Judy and Jack looked at eachother, baffled, and their questioner clarified, "Is there anyone in your family, or your group of friends, who might have taken Monica?"  
  
"No!" Jack said angrily, "This was not a person we knew! No one would take Monica, they all loved her!"  
  
Judy nodded, her eyes already beginning to well up. "Please," she whispered, "Stop this, and find our daughter."  
  
The policeman nodded, and turned to the chief, who'd just entered, "I'd start the search," he said, "All of the relatives seem downright genuine, and they all passed the lie detector tests."  
  
***  
  
"All right, Mr. Bing, here's what we're going to do," Detective Walters, the man who'd been put in charge of Monica's abductor started, "We're going to send in a team to your apartment for evidence, finger prints and stuff like that. We're sending out four search teams for the city, and a few for the surrounding suburbs. What I need you to do is go get any recent pictures of your wife, and get all her stats, height, weight, that sort of thing."  
  
Chandler nodded, understanding, but not really. The past day had been such a blur that it was all he could do not to collapse. But no, he couldn't collapse. Not now, Monica needed him now. The police had already lost about five hours, so the search needed to get started-fast.  
  
Chandler returned to the station fifteen minutes later, still in his fog, but determined to do whatever he could. "This is a picture of my wife," he choked out, "It was taken two weeks ago."  
  
Chandler glanced down at the picture he held in his shaking hands, remembering when it'd been taken. They'd just found out about the baby that Monica was carrying, and the smile on Monica's face was enormous. Chandler'd been taking the picture, so he wasn't in it, but he could remember just how large his own grin had been. How happy they had both been then!  
  
Detective Walters nodded and took the picture, along with the sheet of statistics Chandler had provided on his wife. "Take these to the printer's," he told his assistant, "I want one hundred thousand color posters out ASAP." Walters' assistant nodded and took off.  
  
"How soon will the posters be done?" Chandler asked anxiously.  
  
"As soon as possible, Mr. Bing. You know we're doing everything we can."  
  
Everything they could. That's what they kept saying. But Chandler could only hope it was enough.  
  
Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live with-out it  
  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love  
  
Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new (Same 'ol/This everyday love)  
  
Emotional, so familiar  
  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
  
Of this everyday love  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Why?

Sorry this has been so long in coming.....things have just been crazy. I've been traveling every weekend with debate and then there was that LOVELY week of midterms! Lol.....but anyways, here's chapter four. Thanks for the feedback on 3, hope you enjoy this-sorry it's kinda short!  
  
Disclaimer: they're not mine.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Monica asked her abductor angrily, "You can't kidnap a pregnant woman!"  
  
Her captor did not respond; he only continued talking on the phone. "Yeah, Mike, I need that private plane as soon as possible. I want to get the both of us over to Madrid as soon as possible."  
  
Monica mouth dropped open at the sound of "Madrid". He planned on leaving the country with her! She glanced around, looking frantically for some way-any way to escape. But there was none.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she screamed again, "I'm married, I'm pregnant, what could you possibly-"  
  
Her abductor cut her off as he slapped a hand across her mouth, "You aren't married any longer," he said evenly, "At least, not to him. You are married to me. And if you tell anyone any differently, I swear, on my life, that I will kill your real husband, and all your friends."  
  
Monica was silent, knowing he was serious. She was stuck.  
  
There was no way out.  
  
***  
  
Forty-eight hours. That was the only thought that was running through Chandler's mind. Forty-eight hours had passed, without a single sign, or clue, of his wife. There were no leads, no suspects, nothing.....  
  
True to his word, Walters' one hundred thousand posters had been printed, and distributed, all of them advertising a ten-thousand dollar reward for information about Monica's return. There had not, however, been a single phone call.  
  
Chandler sat in Walters' office, wringing his hands and waiting for something, anything, to happen. He hadn't been home since he'd gone to get the pictures, but he didn't care. He didn't want to leave until Monica was leaving with him. The others had gone home, to "get sleep", they said. But Chandler knew darn well that none of them would be able to sleep.  
  
"Mr. Bing," Detective Walters said, interrupting Chandler's thoughts, "The police and I have been discussing it, and we'd like you to do a television announcement."  
  
"Excuse me?" Chandler asked.  
  
"A television announcement. You'll just get up and talk about how much you want your wife back, stuff like that. They'll play it nationwide on the news. It'll help. Get people interested."  
  
Chandler nodded. Anything to help.  
  
***  
  
"My name is Chandler Bing," Chandler said, his voice wobbling as he stared at the dozens of cameras pointed at him, "Two days ago my wife was taken from our apartment and I-I...I'm here to tell whoever has her to let her go. She....she's the most amazing woman on the face of the Earth, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt in any way. She....she's pregnant with our first baby, and she wants that baby more than anything. It's just....it....you need to let her go. She needs to be with her family, and with her friends. Just let her go on a street, anywhere, but let her go. She needs to be with the people who love her.  
  
"And Mon," he said softly, "If you're out there, listening to this, I want you to know how much I love you and how much I miss you, and want you home. And I want you to know that I am never ever going to stop searching until you're home in my arms. Never, Mon. That's my promise."  
  
It was a promise Chandler intended to keep.  
  
***  
"My sister is the most wonderful woman on the face of the Earth," Ross said, as he stood on the platform with his mother and father, staring into the faces of television cameras. Chandler had done the press release yesterday; Ross and the Geller's had offered to do it today. "Whoever has her needs to give her back. She needs to be home for Christmas."  
  
"She's my baby girl," Jack said gently, "My only daughter, and I need her. We all need her. Whoever has her doesn't need her. She needs us, so please, please, let her go."  
  
"She's my only daughter," Judy said, repeating Jack's words, "My only daughter and I love her so much...." Judy couldn't finish her words; she burst into tears and fell into Jack's arms.  
  
"Jack," she sobbed, as soon as the cameras were turned off, "Why would somebody do this?"  
  
"I don't know," Jack whispered. "Why would somebody take a beautiful, pregnant, young woman?"  
  
"That's not the question," Judy said gently, "The question is why would someone take my beautiful, pregnant, young daughter?"  
  
Off to the side, two policemen, previously skeptical, turned to each other, one muttering, "These guys seem real." The other just nodded.  
  
***  
"So you're gonna fly us straight there, right Mike?" he asked, gripping Monica's hand tightly as he spoke.  
  
"Yup," Mike said, "She's gonna obey ya, right?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. She knows you'll kill that husband of hers if she doesn't."  
  
"She really know that?" Mike said, glaring into Monica's eyes, "She'd better. It's true. I'd do anything for this guy, and that includes killing your husband if you so much as try to escape."  
  
Monica nodded, silent. She'd decided the day before that she'd be quiet. If she didn't talk, they had no reason to harm her family.  
  
"Monica," he said, pushing her in the back gently, "Get on the plane." Monica obeyed, and boarded.  
  
At least Chandler's life would go on, even if her's didn't.  
  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love  
  
Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new (Same 'ol/This everyday love)  
  
Emotional, so familiar  
  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
  
Of this everyday love  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
